Takeshi Watanabe
Takeshi Watanabe, a character in the ''Bloodbound'' series, is Jax Matsuo's Maker. Although he is mentioned in earlier chapters, he is first seen in Book 2, Chapter 5 in a premium scene. He makes his first official appearance in Book 3, Chapter 9. Appearance Takeshi has brown eyes, black hair, and tan skin. Personality According to Jax, Takeshi is an honorable man. Gruff in the exterior yet had a big heart in the interior. He was willing to save Jax by Turning him into a vampire but had inside regrets in doing this yet taught Jax about his vampire physiology. Takeshi likes Jax as a son that he was willing to fake his own death to keep him safe. Background According to Kamilah Sayeed, Takeshi used to be a well-known warrior to the Nakumura Clan and a close friend to Gaius Augustine. As a reward for helping Gaius, Takeshi was transformed into a vampire by him. He was Aiko's soldier, killing many men under her orders. He lived to fight, it was exhilarating, and it made him feel more alive. However, over the centuries, the bloodlust lost its luster. It did not satisfy him any more, nor did feeding or intimate encounters. And the voices in his head -the people that he had killed- kept getting louder and louder. He felt burnt out, purposeless, and lost. So, he decided to go to America, thinking that the Five would never look there. He sank as low as he could because he just didn't care anymore, spending half a century there. In 1974, he met Jax Matsuo dying from being attacked by a vampire from Clan Lacroix. He did not expect to Turn Jax, but he had a moment of weakness. Takeshi saved him and taught him everything he knew. Takeshi realized Jax was just like him; Jax loved the fight and he was stubborn. Takeshi signed onto Jax's plan, and he started to feel the itch for justice, for the fight. However, that was what alerted the Five of his presence in America. The Five gave him a choice, to come with them peacefully back to Japan or die. Takeshi knew if he did not return with them, they would find out about Jax and kill the latter. So, Takeshi surrendered peacefully and faked his death to Jax. Before faking his death, he made Jax promise to never come to Japan as a vampire and never mention Kano to anyone. Chapters Bloodbound Book 1 * Chapter 6: The Senator (Mentioned; Determinant) Bloodbound: Dark Solstice * Chapter 1: 'Twas The Night Before Solstice (Determinant) Book 2 * Chapter 5: The Summons (Determinant) * Chapter 14: The First (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 15: The Devastation (Mentioned; Determinant) Book 3 * Chapter 1: The Hunger (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 3: The Mission (Mentioned) * Chapter 6: The Legend (Determinant) * Chapter 7: The Bacchanalia (Determinant) * Chapter 8: The Truth (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: The Five * Chapter 10: The Test * Chapter 11: The Mentor * Chapter 12: The Nemesis Relationships Jax Matsuo In the 1970s, a human Jax met Takeshi -who the first assumed was a vagrant- in an alleyway and gave him money to help him. This act of kindness was repaid when he was left for dead by Margot, and Takeshi saved him by Turning him. In Book 1, Chapter 6's premium scene, Jax says that his Maker wanted to usurp the Clan leaders, he was trying to build an army but the Clans killed him and most of the Clanless he'd created. In Book 2, Chapter 7's premium scene, Jax says that in the early years after he was Turned, he was living on the streets, working with his mentor. In Chapter 14's premium scene, he reveals that his Maker's and mentor's name is Takeshi. In Book 3, Chapter 1's premium scene, Jax says that Takeshi taught him everything he needed to know and made sure that he could survive. Takeshi gave Jax the katana with a promise to teach him to fight with it. He mentions that he had a daughter when he was Turned and saw her grow up and have a family. He outlived her. In Book 3, when the group lands in Japan to seek Kano out, Jax is shocked to find Takeshi there. Jax had spent twenty-five years thinking the latter was dead, and he had mourned him. Takeshi is angry at Jax for coming to Japan. The two's relationship becomes strained and bitter until your group realizes that the urgency of the dire circumstances and decides to put their differences aside. Their relationship is still strained which causes Lily discomfort and Kamilah to be away from both should both of them be at the same room together. Kamilah Sayeed In Book 3, Chapter 6, he is seen along with Gaius, Kamilah, and Aiko. In Chapter 9, when they meet again, she became shocked and angry but later calmed down. She says she hasn't spoken to him in centuries. She assumed the Takeshi that Jax spoke about was a different man, because she had no idea he had even come to America. Gaius Augustine In Book 3, Chapter 6, he is seen along with Gaius, Kamilah, and Aiko. It is stated that he used to be a close friend with him and he was the one who turned Takeshi into a vampire. Takeshi later reveals that Gaius was like a brother to him when he fought alongside with him to help Aiko. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality': In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Takeshi. *'Super-Strength': In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he is strong enough to lift a car. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Takeshi. *'Healing Factor': Accelerated healing is an ability that vampires possess that allows them to heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds. If a vampire uses their blood such as when Adrian was done feeding on Nicole, they can heal the bite mark as well. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Takeshi. *'Heightened Senses': In Book 1, Chapter 6, Lily mentions how she can feel the slightest air currents, how she can even see the tiniest pores in Your Character's skin and can hear the water running through the pipes three stories up. Thus we can assume the same came be said for Takeshi. *'Swordsmanship': Takeshi is assumed to be incredibly skilled with his Katana, as he trained Jax how to fight in the past. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Sunlight is one of vampires' weaknesses. As Adrian stated, sunlight does hurt him and can prove fatal after more than thirty minutes of exposure. It's akin to hypersensitivity; overexposure causes, as Adrian describes it, an accelerated heat stroke. This same weakness can be assumed for Takeshi. * Decapitation: Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. * Heart Extraction: Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. * Unquenched Bloodlust: When Adrian first became a vampire, he felt the powerful thirst for blood which no amount of water can relieve. In the brief period where he resisted the urge, Adrian experienced severe discomfort whereby he eventually gave in to his instincts. It is unknown yet how long a vampire can remain thirsty or what the extent of pain is when this need is unmet. When vampires don't consume blood for extended periods of time, they tend to give in to their instincts and attack the nearest human nearby in order to suppress their thirst. Newly turned Vampires like Lily are the ones mostly affected by this problem. * A Feral's Bite: A bite from a feral vampire is infectious to regular vampires because it can turn them feral too. Gallery Other Looks BB2HomelessMan.png|As a "homeless" man BB3 Takeshi Feudal Japan.png|Feudal Japan - late 1200s Takeshi Modern Outfit Full View.PNG|Modern Outfit Full View Miscellaneous Trivia * His character model resembles version 4 of Stephen from The Senior. * Takeshi suffers from PTSD after serving as Aiko's soldier which explains why he left Japan. ** He self medicates his PTSD with beer which would explain the numerous beer cans. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Vampires Category:Parents Category:Deceased